swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
遺跡洞窟
Cavern of Ancient Ruins Final Map.png cavern of ancient ruins intro.png Cavern of Ancient Ruins Enemies.jpg Golem Profile.jpg Giant Spider Profile.jpg Dark Dwarf Profile.jpg Blade Golem Profile.jpg Dwarf Miner Profile.jpg Spider Queen Profile.jpg Titan Profile.jpg Ancient Robot Profile.jpg 困難度 - 非常簡單 進入地圖消耗體力: 2點 '地點屬性加成: 秘法 '(+70 攻擊) For a low zone, this is a nice one. It has 2 Relics & 1 寵物. Something of value drops from each boss, and the Rare 遭遇, Dwarf Miner is easy to come across. There is a 4th Route that does not lead to any bosses. It's good for an extra RT. *解鎖自: 神秘後山 *解鎖: 詛咒森林 __TOC__ 路線資料 0. Entrance 1. Worn-out Tunnel Demoralized Poisoned Scared 損失 80點 hp 獲得 解毒劑 稀有蹤跡 2. “DANGER!”-Sign 遭遇 Golem 3. Collapse Site 遭遇 Giant Spider 遭遇 Dark Dwarf 4. Abandoned Mining Site 獲得 1個 鐵 獲得 1個 銀 獲得 Spider Web (Queen's Silk Nest 收集物) 獲得 Baby Spider (Queen's Silk Nest 收集物) 獲得 Spider Gem (Queen's Silk Nest 收集物) 獲得 Black Flower (彩虹花圈 收集物) 獲得 250元 遊戲幣 獲得 3點銀熟練度 (銀熟練度精通後獲得1個靈魂碎片) 獲得 靈魂碎片 稀有蹤跡 5. Spiders’ Lair (Requires 1 Star Location Mastery) Poisoned 損失 80點 hp 損失 1點 體力 稀有蹤跡 遭遇 Giant Spider 沒事發生 6. Miner’s End 遭遇 Blade Golem 7. Golden Chamber 獲得 4點 黃金熟練度 (黃金熟練度精通後獲得400元遊戲幣) 獲得 400元 遊戲幣 獲得 1000元 遊戲幣 獲得 黃金 獲得 精金 2個 靈魂碎片 稀有蹤跡 獲得 Black Flower (彩虹花圈 收集物) 獲得 Spider Silk (Queen's Silk Nest 收集物) 獲得 Spider Gem (Queen's Silk Nest 收集物) 8. Destroyed Lounge 遭遇 Giant Spider 遭遇 Dark Dwarf 9. Gallery Corner 損失 100 HP 損失 150 HP 損失 40 hp + 遭遇 Dark Dwarf 損失 1點 體力 + 獲得 1點地點熟練度 稀有蹤跡 沒事發生 10. Stone Statue Area 遭遇 Blade Golem 11. Half-Destroyed Library 獲得 300元 遊戲幣 獲得 1個 祕銀 稀有蹤跡 獲得 2點 地點熟練度 (地點熟練度精通後獲得400元 遊戲幣) 獲得 3點 地點熟練度 (地點熟練度精通後獲得400元 遊戲幣) 獲得 1個 靈魂碎片 12. Queen’s Nest 遭遇 Spider Queen (Boss 1) 13. Pitch-black Slit (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) Sticky Injured Scared 損失 80點 hp 損失 1點 體力 獲得 1點 體力 14. Ancient Towering Gate (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) 遭遇 Titan (Boss 2) 15. Burial Object(Colossal) (Requires 3 Star Location Mastery) 遭遇 Ancient Robot (Boss 3) 敵人資料 怪物: Golem 75hp 14xp Dark Dwarf 65hp 14xp Giant Spider 55hp 14xp Blade Golem 85hp 16xp 稀有敵人: Dwarf Miner 100hp 65xp 掉落: 2個 祕銀 鑽石 黃金 6個 鐵 隕石 聖石 魔石 Boss 1: Spider Queen 165hp 35xp (+800 首殺經驗) Quick -1 hand for encounter 掉落: 450元 遊戲幣 解毒劑 1個 靈魂碎片 2個 靈魂碎片 Mysterious Chest (Queen's Mandible 鋼 遺物) 獲得 Spider Web (Queen's Silk Nest 收集物) 獲得 Baby Spider (Queen's Silk Nest 收集物) 獲得 Spider Silk (Queen's Silk Nest 收集物) 獲得 Spider Gem (Queen's Silk Nest 收集物) 獲得 Black Flower (Rainbow Wreath 收集物) Boss 2: Titan 600hp 50xp (+1800 xp 首殺經驗) Quick -1 hand for encounter 掉落: 能源之鎚 盾之鎚 靈魂碎片 精金 500元 遊戲幣 Mysterious Chest (Titan Core Obsidian Relic Fusion) Treasure Chest (Titan Bracelet 9/9 Secondary Armour) Boss 3: Ancient Robot 1350hp 65xp (+5000 xp 首殺經驗) 他會使用護盾技能 掉落: 盾之鎚 600元 遊戲幣 獲得 靈魂碎片 獲得 2個 靈魂碎片 能源之鎚 超合金MA 寵物:達姆鋼 (3AP/3DP 地屬性) 稀有道具 Getting 2-4 Star Mastery of this location unlocks the following items in the Adventure Store. 2 Stars: Queen's Mandible (Used to make an artifact) - Costs 55 Smith Tokens 3 Stars: Titan Core (Used to make an artifact) - Costs 60 Smith Tokens 4 Stars: Titan Braclet (9/9 Secondary Armor) - Costs 100,000 遊戲幣. 其他語言 *英文 Category:銀 Category:祕銀 Category:黃金 Category:靈魂碎片 Category:彩虹花圈 Category:解毒劑 Category:精金 Category:盾之鎚 Category:能源之鎚 Category:超合金MA Category:鋼達姆